Through a Mask's Eyes: One-Shot
by Z-END99
Summary: Majora's Mask. An evil creation of an unknown source, and it's point of view from the life it once had. Poem/One-shot. Based off the Manga Side-Story of Majora's Mask.


**I _Do Not_ own The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo. With the Disclaimer, this is based on both the game events and the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Manga side story, which I also _Do Not_ own. So let's begin**

* * *

 _How long has it been since I was freed from my sleep~_

 _This Freedom I hold but have yet to have keep~_

 _Memories awaken from my slumber so deep~_

 _Memories of laugher, full of fun and also of weep~_

* * *

 _A Dragon roamed an empty land~_

 _Devouring every woman and man~_

 _A rumor they spread of magical armor~_

 _Thought more true by every hour~_

* * *

 _By hordes they'd come to take my life~_

 _By day's end I'd end their strife~_

 _Day after day it ended the same~_

 _They coming at me like some boring game~_

* * *

 _How Long has it been since my time here began~_

 _How long has it been since my song must be sang~_

 _I waited so long to know soon, what to find or to do~_

 _Wondering when I can play with them soon~_

* * *

 _One day I met him, wandering around~_

 _He walked up to me and politely sat down~_

 _He claimed to be traveling, wanting to rest~_

 _But I saw through him clearly and his meaningless jest~_

* * *

 _When I told him my tale, he did not even flinch~_

 _When I called him out on his lie, he moved not an inch~_

 _He asked me a question, one I couldn't answer~_

 _I asked for a reason, he made me a dancer~_

* * *

 _He pulled out a drum, the beat flowing serene~_

 _Dance dragon, dance, this will be your only true scene~_

 _For three days and three night's I felt truly redeemed~_

 _Now then in darkness, I could finally dream~_

* * *

 _How Long has it been since my time here began~_

 _How long has it been since my song must be sang~_

 _I waited so long to know soon, what to find or to do~_

 _Wondering when I can play with them soon~_

* * *

 _Light had awoken me from my eternal slumber~_

 _I felt my self held down, restrained and encumber~_

 _My body was that of an Iron steel lumber~_

 _With design made of colors, of yellow and umber~_

* * *

 _They called me a relic, their bountiful tool~_

 _They believed themselves better, like I was just but a fool~_

 _They used me for petty and personal gain~_

 _I gave them nothing but my joy at their self-deserved pain~_

* * *

 _The spirits of old had sealed me away~_

 _There I hoped for eternal that there I would stay~_

 _These emotions I feel, what could I say~_

 _If I ever met the man who let me rest that one day~_

* * *

 _How Long has it been since my time here began~_

 _How long has it been since my song must be sang~_

 _I waited so long to know soon, what to find or to do~_

 _Wondering when I can play with them soon~_

* * *

 _I awoke once again, my patience wore thin~_

 _I was gathered as spoils for a Mask Salesman's whim~_

 _I wanted to rest, to put an end to this ruckus~_

 _Then along came an imp, to aid me in my success~_

* * *

 _I lied as he wore me, I offered him love~_

 _I told him to do things, for me to behove~_

 _His former dear friends, we sealed them away~_

 _I promised the imp, for their crimes they would pay~_

* * *

 _How Long has it been since my time here began~_

 _How long has it been since my song must be sang~_

 _I waited so long to know soon, what to find or to do~_

 _Wondering when I can play with them soon~_

* * *

 _Three days ago, a met a young boy~_

 _Whose horse we had taken with his little toy~_

 _We laughed at his weakness and left him to cry~_

 _Yet he reminded me of him, I soon wondered why~_

* * *

 _Three days later, I planed to be free~_

 _To forever sleep, with this world of no-need~_

 _But that boy came back, now human once more~_

 _And then the song that he played made the giant's soon roar~_

* * *

 _I was shocked, I was angry, I was bursting in rage~_

 _I left the dear imp, and escaped from my cage~_

 _But the boy followed me, his courage so clear~_

 _He could stop my dear plans, he must disappear~_

* * *

 _I gave him a test, and trial by trial~_

 _And he passed all of them in remarkable style~_

 _I took all his masks, and gave him his prize~_

 _We would be evenly matched, he was matched up to size~_

 _We battled each-other, Me good and him evil~_

 _He sought to destroy me to fulfill his retrieval~_

* * *

 _I waited so long to see his face once again~_

 _That stranger reborn, the one I called friend~_

 _I could finally sleep, that much was assured~_

 _As the mask was destroyed and my own sorrows now cured~_

* * *

 _How Long has it been since my time here began~_

 _How long has it been since my I saw my dear friend~_

 _So long as I wait, from my spot on the moon~_

 _Wondering dear hero, when we can play again soon~_

* * *

 **Well, this was my poem about Majora's Mask, since we never really got more of a backstory and the manga side-story was really interesting.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to see more one-shots like this. Maybe make some more poems on this story.**


End file.
